


Animal Falls

by TrashFoot



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Friend Fiction, M/M, and some motherly!Nick, it's honestly more like, lol, this barely qualifies as any kind of relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Good times between friends (and boyfriends)... at Nick's expense.





	Animal Falls

“Hey, Nick, honey?” Zak yelled from the couch.

“Yeah?” Nick replied from the kitchen.

“While you’re there, can you grab a protein bar for me out of the pantry please?”

“Sure.”

“And some Rice Krispies for me!” Aaron shouted as he started up his camera for another video to put on his vlog. He pointed it at Nick to test it out, knowing full well he could edit it out later if he needed to. He watched him grab a protein bar for his boyfriend out of the box, and then stepped back to scan the pantry for a Rice Krispie Treat for his friend. He finally found it on one of the higher shelves, next to a large tub of animal crackers. Stretching for it, his hands felt around for the box he just saw. One of his hands managed to knock into the animal crackers and they came to the right spot on the edge of the shelf to tip over and land right on the lid, successfully knocking it off and spilling animal crackers all over the floor.

“Oh my God,” Nick groaned as he turned around and looked at the carnage. The sound of his boyfriend’s wheeze of laughter caught his attention. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Zak. You were the last one eating those—” he said, pointing at him like he was his mother, “you must not’ve screwed the lid back on tight enough or else this never would’ve happened!” Nick’s eyes snapped over to Aaron as his previously silent laughter finally began to make sound. Nick’s cheeks began to warm up as he saw the camera in his friend’s hands. “And you’re filming this too?! _God_...”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine short person A trying to get something off the top shelf in the kitchen and falling and they’re screaming on the floor covered in animal crackers while person B is wheezing hysterically in the corner. Bonus; person C recorded the whole thing and uploaded it everywhere. From here: https://pastelcookierabbit.tumblr.com/post/162756889402/ok-so


End file.
